Automotive vehicles, such as automobiles and trucks, generally include one or more doors pivotally mounted by hinges to a vehicle door frame for movement between an open position and closed position. The hinges support the weight of the door in addition to enabling the door to pivot. A latch system is typically employed for securing the door in the closed position. The latch system may include a latch assembly mounted to and edge of the door and a striker plate attached to a door frame in the vehicle body. The latch assembly typically includes a latch plate that releasably engages the striker plate when the door is arranged in the closed position.
To help ensure proper operation of the latch system, the striker assembly should be suitably aligned with the latch assembly. Problems may arise in closing the door when the latch assembly and striker assembly are misaligned. Such misalignment can result from damage to the door or merely from the weight of the door. Flexing of the vehicle body may also lead to misalignment of the latch and striker assemblies. If the latch plate of the latch assembly is misaligned relative to a striker rod of the striker assembly, closing the door may become difficult. Misalignment may also detrimentally affect opening of the door. Although a small amount of misalignment may not affect latching of the door, it may give the impression of poor vehicle quality if a person operating the door senses the striker rod contacting the latch assembly as the door is closed. Thus, it is desirable to minimize misalignment between the latch assembly and the striker assembly.